Koopalings Profiles
by TheGhostlyRobot
Summary: In this book, you'll get to see my version of the Koopalings(including Bowser Jr) and how their going to be portrayed in my stories
1. Ludwig Von Koopa

**Name:**Ludwig Hans Von Koopa

**Nicknames:**Kooky, Luddy, Ludo, and Luds

**Age:**18 years old

**Characteristics:**

Ludwig is the eldest and the responsible one of the family. He's the mature one which he has to be the leader and the voice of reason towards his younger siblings but doesn't participate in anything childish or foolish for his own taste. He is very intelligent for his age but mostly interested in science which he reads books about science and helps out Iggy with his inventions. He does have a fun once for a while whenever it's own interest, sometimes to mess with his younger siblings, or be a kid again. Has a special talent for music which he plays the piano and writes songs. Can be overprotective of his siblings mostly to Larry and Bowser Jr, whenever their being bullied or hurt in other way, he will beat the hell of that person who dares to mess with the wrong koopa. Short tempered at times whenever his siblings gets on his nerves or pull pranks on him. Also has a split personality disorder which is Kooky, his mad and crazy side but he appears whenever Ludwig is loses it or go mad

**Family:**

Birth Parents: Benjamin and Edith

Adoptive Father: Bowser

Sister(s): Wendy

Brother(s): Lemmy, Roy, Iggy, Morton, Larry, and Bowser Jr

**Favorite sibling:** "Hmph, vhy schould I tell zhe likes of you anyways?… I love my siblings equally even zhough zhey get on my nerves…."

**Fun facts:**

-He's the leader of the Koopalings and the eldest as well

-Speaks in a german accent since his birth father's side is german

-Loves reading Shakespeare plays

-Used to be deaf when he was younger until an explosion made him hear again

-Does swear in german whenever he's upset

-Sibling rivalry with Iggy, who's also the genius of the family

-He used to have a toy submarine(Like the one in Paper Mario:Color Splash) when he was a kid but he decided to give it to Bowser Jr


	2. Lemmy Koopa

**Name:**Lemuel Sawyer Koopa

**Nicknames:**Lemmy(Mostly), Hip, Lems, Lem-Lem, Midget, Shorty McDummy

**Age:**17 years old

**Characteristics:**

Lemmy is the fun and hyperactive one of the family. He's very talented and skillful especially balancing his ball ever since he was 4 years old. Even though he's the second eldest, he's still a child at heart and wants to have fun all the time. He's a prankster which he pulls pranks on his siblings for fun alongside with Iggy and Larry. Can be mature at times whenever Ludwig isn't present and wants to look after his younger siblings which he has to be serious of taking big responsibilities. He does have an angry side but if somebody pops his circus ball, mess with his younger siblings, or calls him a midget that person is in for ass beating by Lemmy Koopa

**Family:**

Birth parents: Ashton and Megan

Adoptive Father:Bowser

Sister(s):Wendy

Brother(s):Ludwig, Roy, Iggy, Morton, Larry, and Bowser Jr

**Favorite sibling:** "I love all of my siblings but if I were to be honest it would be Iggy, Larry, or Junior. Those three are fun to hang with and best pranking buddies!"

**Fun facts:**

-Lemmy is the shortest of his siblings which he was born premature

-He can be seen walking at times without his ball and any trouble but sometimes he can walk with his ball for fun

-Favorite holiday is April Fools Day

-The prankster of the family next to Iggy and Larry

-Often bonds with Junior since their both childlike and loves playing in the playroom together

-Lemmy and Iggy are the only Koopalings that are biologically related as brothers


	3. Roy Koopa

**Name: **Leroy Jordan Koopa

**Nicknames: **Roy(Mostly), Bully, Jock, and Pinky

**Age:**16

**Characteristics:**

Roy is the strongest and short tempered of the family. He can be a rebel at times when it comes to disobeying Ludwig's orders at times which can piss Ludwig off. He's temper can get out of hand at times whenever things don't go his way, annoyed at Morton's nonstop talking, Junior's stubbornness, or doesn't care for Ludwig's orders. He can be a bully which he often messes with Iggy, Larry, and sometimes Junior for fun. He does have a soft side towards his younger siblings whenever they have nightmares or need to be comforted but doesn't show it very often since he doesn't want to have his tough guy reputation to be ruined

**Family:**

Birth parents: Shawn and Brooklyn

Adoptive Father:Bowser

Sister(s):Wendy

Brother(s):Ludwig, Lemmy, Iggy, Morton, Larry, and Bowser Jr

**Favorite sibling:** "Eithuh Morton or Wendy, deir both pretty tough but not as tough as me! Okay?"

**Fun facts:**

-Roy speaks with a brooklyn accent since it fits well with his brute personality

-He ran away from his real parents who were very strict and have high expectations for him

-The Koopa Family has a swear jar mostly for Roy's strong potty mouth

-He's the strongest koopaling tied with Wendy

-Often gets mistaken for a lady by some guys which Roy beats them up afterwards

-If Larry or Junior is being bullied, he'll teach those bullies a lesson by beating them up

-Wears sunglasses all the time after incident happened to his eyes when he was little. Kamek healed his eyes the best he can and gave Roy sunglasses to protect his eyes from going blind ever again


	4. Iggy Koopa

**Name:**Ignatius Michael Koopa

**Nicknames:**Iggy(Mostly), Hop, Iggs, Iggster

**Age:**15

**Characteristics:**

Iggy is the crazy inventor and genius of the family. He has a crazy and hyper personality which he always doing stuff that's dangerous and crazy. He's intelligent like his older brother Ludwig, he also takes interest in inventing and science. He loves pranking like Lemmy and Larry and enjoys pranking with his brothers but his main target is Ludwig when it comes to some certain pranks. He can be serious and mature at times depending on the situation he's in. He can be protective of his younger siblings at times if anything happens to them in anyway he will harm anyone who dares mess with Iggy Koopa

**Family:**

Birth Parents: Ashton and Megan

Adoptive Father:Bowser

Sister(s):Wendy

Brother(s): Ludwig, Lemmy, Roy, Morton, Larry, Bowser Jr

**Favorite sibling: **"I don't know but I'm gonna say Ludwig or Lemmy. Luds is fun to mess with. Hahaha. Lem-Lem is the sibling I ever had!"

**Fun facts:**

-Iggy is the tallest of his siblings

-Loves vegetables but mostly carrots

-2nd prankster of the family

-Sibling rivalry with Ludwig which he messes with him for fun

-Has two pet chain chomps

-Loves watching anime but mostly Magical Koopa Princess Precure series

-Lemmy and Iggy are the only Koopalings that are biologically related as brothers

-He used to have rainbow hair like Lemmy but due to a lab experiment he now has tall green hair


	5. Wendy O Koopa

**Name:**Gwendolyn Ophelia Koopa

**Nicknames**:Wendy(Mostly), Kootie Pie, Gwen, Wends, Wennie

**Age:**14

**Characteristics:**

Wendy is a girly tomboy who's a tough cookie. She can be stubborn at times but yet she does have a good heart. Her tomboy side shows that she can be tough, loves going on adventures, getting into trouble with her brothers, and have some interests on some things that are for boys. She is very short tempered when it comes to little things which she can scare her brothers to death even Roy. She is seen as Daddy's little princess, mostly when she was younger during her Kootie Pie days. Also gives good advice mostly towards fashion and girls to her brothers

**Family:**

Birth parents:Daniel and Sheila

Adoptive Father:Bowser

Sister(s):None

Brother(s):Ludwig, Lemmy, Roy, Iggy, Morton, Larry, and Bowser Jr

**Favorite sibling:** "My brothers does know how to get on my nerves time to time but yet again their still boys and I'll never understand them. If I were to be honest it would be Luddy since he's the least annoying out of my brothers"

**Fun facts:**

-Even though she grew out of her Kootie Pie phase, she still has her moments

-Ice skating and swimming are her favorite sports

-Growing up with brothers which she had to be the tomboy and the tough one in the family

-Mother like figure to Bowser Jr

-Hiddenly has a interest for Mario

-Watches Magical Koopa Princess Precure series with Iggy and their big fans of the show

-She's the strongest Koopaling tied with Roy

* * *

**A/N:I don't see Wendy as a spoiled brat but I see her as a girly tomboy who can be stubborn at times and that doesn't make her a bitch to be honest**


	6. Morton Koopa Jr

**Name:**Morton Vincent Koopa Jr

**Nicknames:**Big Mouth, Morty, Dum-Dum, Chatterbox

**Age:**13

**Characteristics:**

Morton is the dim-witted one of the family. He has a good heart for his siblings and always puts them first before himself. He isn't the brightest crayon in the box since he prefers brawns over brains which he is not that smart like Ludwig and Iggy. He can be literal minded sometimes but mostly at the metaphors that Ludwig uses. He has a mad temper as well, as he often grows angry over minor things that makes him mad. He shows loyalty towards his siblings and his adoptive father since he always stays by their side and doesn't want to let them down no matter what. He can be protective over Larry and Junior even though they can be stubborn at times

**Family:**

Birth parents: Morgan and Jasmine

Adoptive Father: Bowser

Sister(s):Wendy

Brother(s):Ludwig, Lemmy, Roy, Iggy, Larry, and Bowser Jr

**Favorite sibling: **"I have so many siblings! I can't pick which one would be my favorite or otherwise they'll hate me for having a favorite. I love all of my siblings equally even though Roy can be bully at times. Yet again it would be Bowser Jr just because he's fun to hang with! Or maybe Roy, sure he can be a bully but also a great gym partner. Or maybe-"***gets smacked by Roy to make him stop talking***"In other words, I have no favorite sibling just love all of me siblings"

**Fun facts:**

-Morton was named after his birth father's twin brother Morton Sr

-The second biggest of his siblings next to Roy

-2nd strongest Koopaling

-Favorite sport is boxing

-After Bowser Jr's Journey, Ludwig and Bowser Jr taught Morton to talk properly instead of third person which resulted him to talk a lot

-Loves food a lot which he's the big eater of the family

-Isn't that good of a cook at first but got better after a lot of practice


	7. Larry Koopa

**Name:**Lawrence Mackenzie Koopa

**Nicknames:**Larry(Mostly), Cheatsy, Lars, DJ Larry

**Age:**11

**Characteristics:**

Larry is the adventurous and trickster of the family. He is very outgoing and adventurous which shows that he's the most outgoing out of his siblings. He can be mischievous at times which he does pranks with Lemmy and Iggy and play games by cheating. He has a passion for sports which he's very good at mostly for tennis and equestrian. Has "little brother syndrome" which his older siblings can overshadow him which makes him feel a certain way. Even though he's the second youngest, he has his moments when he needs his older siblings. If his little brother, Bowser Jr, is harmed or hurt in any other way, you won't be happy when you see Larry angry

**Family:**

Birth parents: Marco and Tasha Koopa

Adoptive Father: Bowser

Sister(s): Wendy

Brothers: Ludwig, Lemmy, Roy, Iggy, Morton, and Bowser Jr

**Favorite sibling:** "I dunno to be honest, I have three favorites. Ludwig, which I really admire him for his leadership and his music talent but he can be a party pooper at times. Lemmy, is my type of guy to hang with since he loves having fun plus we do pranks together. Iggy, can be a nerd at times but he's also lots of fun when it comes to his pranking skills. So that's my top 3 favorite siblings and the others are okay as well"

**Fun facts:**

-He was expected to be born as a girl until he was born and his birth parents decided to have Mackenzie as his middle name

-Tennis and equestrian are his favorite sports

-The second big eater of the family

-Always have pranking wars with Lemmy and Iggy

-Works as a DJ at the Electrodrome

-He sleeps with a stuffed horse named Nutmeg

-Has a huge phobia of puppets, especially when he was younger


	8. Bowser Jr

**Name:**Bowser Kenneth Koopa Jr

**Nicknames:**Junior(Mostly), BJ, Bow-Bow, Bowsey

**Age:**5

**Characteristics:**

Bowser Jr is the youngest and of the family. He's very playful for his age which he often plays with his toys and older siblings in video games. He can be a tattletale mostly to Roy or Larry whenever their doing something to get in trouble and tells Ludwig or Bowser on them. Has an artistic talent which he loves to paint and draw a lot of pictures. He can be stubborn at times, like his father, which he sometimes refuse to listen to others and throw tantrums if things don't go his way. Even though he's a mini version his father, he can be sweetheart if you get to know him better when you see that he's just like any other kids his age. He's a troublemaker which he tells lies and pulls tricks on people while Larry joins on the fun as well. Feel lonely sometimes when his father or siblings don't have time to spend time with him. If he gets hurt or bullied, his older brothers and sister will definitely beat you up too death

**Family:**

Father:Bowser

Mother:Clawdia(Deceased)

Sister(s):Wendy

Brothers:Ludwig, Lemmy, Roy, Iggy, Morton, and Larry

**Favorite sibling:** "I love all of my siblings and I can't have a favorite! Their all the best brothers and sister I ever had"

**Fun facts:**

-The honorary member of the Koopalings

-After the events of Mario + Rabbids Kingdom battle, he's in good terms with the Mario and friends and promises not to be evil towards them

-Keeps a toy version of the ludship which Ludwig gave him it for his birthday

-Hates eating vegetables especially spinach and broccoli

-His troublemaking side may be influenced by Larry

-Favorite dessert is cookies which he sometimes steals some from the cookie jar

-Still wants Peach to be his mom so he'll be more happier to have her as a mom


End file.
